


Décalcomanie

by teicakes



Series: Companionverse AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (look rabbits enter heat when fucked its just science, Accidental Voyeurism, Animal Traits, Belly Bulges, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Companion AU, Cowgirl Position, Epilogue, First Time, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Picnics, Plants, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, Vacation, bunny shiro, or well the payoff from a slow af burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Ulaz and Shiro manage to steal a week away together just the two of them, away from the prying eyes of their friends and co-workers, and for the first time in their relationship they're finally alone.The only thing is, both of them are too chicken to make the first move. But something has to give eventually, and with it the rest of their desires can come tumbling down with it.A fluffy epilogue to the main slow burn story, Drunk on Starlight (some spoilers), but feel free to jump in from here!





	Décalcomanie

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up becoming an epilogue partly by accident, and partly because when you have to scroll to the bottom of a 200 page google doc you get tired of waiting for it all to load xD The title's a homage to one of my favourite songs, and was also what I was debating naming the main fic for this.
> 
> In case anyone's hoping on into this AU here, the basic TL;DR is:   
> \- Shiro's a rabbit companion who works as a resistance spy in a host club run by Kolivan  
> \- Ulaz is a deep cover agent  
> \- They meet and fall in love unraveling a plot of the empire  
> \- A lot more happens, but the main important points are that they love each other, they finally confessed, and now they're working on making a relationship work when one of you is technically belongs with Kolivan and the other gets placements all over the universe

**_Three Months Later._ **

Really, it shouldn’t have been so much of a surprise. It was to be expected that Sendak would be upset over the failure of his plan, and the secrecy surrounding it meant he was unable to take his frustrations out full force. Ulaz had spent the weeks after the Resistance’s attack on the full armada walking about on eggshells, seeing every tick and throbbing vein in Sendak’s brow as he fumed silently. He should have been more conscientious that the commander was seconds from being set off at every moment, looking for someone, anyone to pin the blame to. 

Well, perhaps the blame hadn’t been pinned on him. More that Sendak seemed to decide that his biomechanist should have caught the flaw in the monitoring bracelets he’d never been instructed to find. Or that he should have  _ known _ that the Resistance would use detonators that  _ just so happened _ to emit the same frequency that interfered with the bracelet’s clocking system, shutting any and all of them down in sonic range. 

In Ulaz’s defense, he hadn’t known they would use them, but he may have enlightened a few choice individuals of the exact build specs of the devices. What they had chosen to do with them had been entirely out of his hands. 

So really, when he had tuned Sendak’s prosthetic improperly on his last check-up, he should have known the commander’s patience would be below zero. 

What he hadn’t expected was being transferred halfway across the universe into Branko’s forces.  _ Really… _ the commander in charge of keeping Olkarion under Zarkon’s control, a planet known for integrating nature and technology… in some ways Ulaz can’t help but think it’s a hidden boon. Realistically he knows it’s only political strategy. He’s worked under one of the top commanders, he needs to be handed down to someone low enough and content in rank that Sendak needn’t worry he’ll turn against him. All the same though, he’s grateful for the change of pace. 

“Ulaz, are you listening to me?”

The galra snaps back to attention, pulled out of his thoughts and back to the figure on his holo-screen. 

“My apologies general. Please, repeat yourself.”

Krolia’s image flickers on screen for a moment as she drums her fingers against her arm. “What I had asked was are you still able to divert to the Chi Virginis system before your new assignment?”

Ulaz eyes the datapad beneath his fingers. “There should be no issue. I have alerted commander Branko I may be delayed in my arrival due to final commitments to Sendak’s forces. Based on his expectations for the speed of my ship, I will have a movement to perform all that is needed. Not that I am likely to require all of it.”

The general’s brows arch at that. “Then I anticipate you to perform even better than I expect. I know the planet holds many of your… interests Ulaz, but this is not a voyage for yourself. Distractions are dangerous.”

“Yes general,” he says, lips twisting slightly. “You have nothing to concern yourself with. The mission will be completed without risk.”

“I should hope so, and with that I will bid you farewell.” Krolia’s tone is still firm, but there is a note of her softer side, a familial-like concern that came with his decapheebs of being her operative. “Good luck and light speed.”

“Light speed,” he nods, and the screen goes dark.

Ulaz sighs, shifting back in his chair and massages his temples. For as fair as the general could be at times, there were times where her skills of perception were unnervingly close to the truth. Sending him to a planet teaming with plant life… really, she should know he would be tempted to strike out on his own devices. Balancing unexpected calls from her for the rest of this movement was something he was loathe to deal with. Still, it would all be worth it. 

He looks up from his lap, scanning over the starscape in front of him.

“You can come out now.”

There’s a rustling noise and a loud scrape as the door of the storage locker is forced open. Footsteps clatter over the metal gangplanks and Ulaz feels warmth press against the top of his scalp. 

 

“Stiff…” groans Shiro, and Ulaz can hear the cracking of his back as he stretches out. He reaches up to stroke one of Shiro’s ears, enjoying how the silky fur ran between his fingers. The familiar warmth of calm starts to filter through him, something he feels more and more every time he’s allowed to touch them. 

 

He looks up and is greeted with those warm brown eyes looking down at him. “I’m sorry,” he says, tucking a finger right into the soft junction between ear and head, where Shiro loves the most. “I didn’t think you would have to hide that long.”

“S’fine. Was that Thalia? That operative Kolivan’s always talking about?” Shiro’s arms come to drape over the back of Ulaz’s chair, the rabbit companion’s chin pressing into the stripe of his hair. 

“Mmmm, almost,” he smiles. It’s not his place to explain just who Thalia is for the Resistance. It’s something that will come with time as when Shiro’s deemed worthy of higher levels of clearance, something that will no doubt happen someday now. 

“It sounded like she was onto us.” The nerves in Shiro’s voice are evident. “You don’t think-”

“She has no idea,” Ulaz soothes quickly. “The only Resistance members aware of where you are Kolivan and myself. Neither of us want to explain why you are here with me instead of him.” He gives Shiro’s cheek a little pat. “You are safe, so long as we are able to predict if and when she contacts me again.”

There’s some drop in the tension in Shiro’s neck, but not completely. Something Ulaz needs to remedy. 

“Come here,” he says, patting his lap. From the edge of his vision he can see Shiro give him a look, great long ears flopping to the side as much as they were already hanging over both their faces. “It can’t be comfortable for you to be behind me all this time. We’re almost there, you’ll want a close look at it.”

Shiro clearly thinks about the offer for a second. He’d been content to stay in the smaller temporary passenger seat in the small cruiser so far, but the offer of pilot’s chair, at the helm, is tempting to him. With a shrug and a muttered ‘ _ oh heck _ ’ he slides off the back of Ulaz’s chair and steps over the guards to the dash. 

There is a moment where they both struggle to make room for each other, first trying to squeeze themselves side by side in the cockpit before surrendering to the inevitable solution. Shiro carefully balances himself on Ulaz’s knee, hands light on Ulaz’s shoulder and the control panel as he finds his place. The tips of his ears are beginning to turn a dusty rose as he’s forced to sit closer to Ulaz’s middle for stability and it’s enough for Ulaz to feel a hot blossom of awareness form beneath his own skin. 

Despite his best efforts, he has only managed to see Shiro a handful of times since that one fateful evening. There had been precious few times he had been able to sneak away from duties, both for and against the empire. In total he’d managed to return only twice more before the end of the his placement in Shiro’s quadrant, and even then his time with Shiro had been cut short by the companion’s work duties and the watchful eye of Kolivan. They’d never even managed to return to a kiss like their first, the both of them all too aware of the eyes surrounding them in the Lion’s Den. 

In the end Shiro found a comfortable position, legs swung over the opposite armrest, back resting against Ulaz’s shoulder. The spacesuit Kolivan had found for him was oddly fitting for the rabbit, cream and silver with accents of black. Despite the form fitting nature there was a modesty to it, something fitting in the way it hugged Shiro’s body. Maybe in another universe it could have been his uniform, instead of a three piece set with fishnets. Not that Shiro’s usual clothing was  _ bad... _

It is Shiro’s gasp of awe that draws him out of his current headspace. He watches as those eyes go wide, ears reaching to the ceiling as Shiro’s entire face lights up at the sight before him.

The sky is a breathtaking storm of stars and nebulae, darkest black fading to all shades of colour in the blink of an eye, but that is not the main sight before them. Their destination, the planet grows before them, spreading like a great green and blue oil drop in the sky. Whole oceans, entire stripes of untouched forest weave across the surface, lit by the crescent of sunlight falling from its mother star. He can see streaks of cloud catch its rays, shifting from white to ethereal pink around the surface, and knows, without a doubt, this is the most gorgeous spectacle Shiro’s ever seen. Nothing,  _ nothing _ could surpass a sunrise from the atmosphere. 

He hugs Shiro closer to his chest as he moves to work the controls. The companion continues to stare, mouth agape, and Ulaz is struck with the urge to kiss the line of his jaw. 

“Welcome,” he smiles, “to our home for this week.”

* * *

When Ulaz had proposed this trip, Shiro hadn’t quite known how to respond. His first instinct had been to burst out into a chorus of yeses, just managing to bite back a full train of them by the skin of his teeth. But then there had been his responsibilities, and the incredulous look Kolivan had given him when they’d first asked, and he’d almost assumed it would end there. But somehow,  _ somehow _ it had managed to work out, and here he was, light years away from everything he had known for the past five years of his life. 

There’d been a few adjustments to get used to, his sleep schedule for one. He’d been so used to being nocturnal for his duties at the den that the first night, he’d spent the small hours of the morning looking out the window of their ship’s sleep pod and at the night sky beyond. He’d poured over their patterns for hours, his only breaks being to duck his head beneath the covers and check the star charts Ulaz had gifted him. 

Of course, it didn’t help that they were sharing a bed. 

A  _ single _ bed. 

Shiro’d always prided himself on being a good sleeper. He could sleep through Keith milking sweet moans out of Hunk or Lance kicking him steadily across the mattress as he spread out, but  _ this? _ Sleeping beside Ulaz? It was completely different. For one he was huge compared to the others, more than a full head taller than him. For two the cot was small, barely enough room for a regular Galra, let alone a plus one. And then there was just how  _ aware _ Ulaz was of him. Shiro’d spent all of that night, just about to begin to feel the beginnings of drowsiness, only for Ulaz’s leg to bump against his, or his hand to brush over Shiro’s middle and jump away in an instant at the foreignness of another body beside him. In the end, just as dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon, Shiro had managed to press against him, hide his face from the oncoming rays, and sleep, Ulaz’s body finally remaining steady against his touch. 

But even with the loss of some sleep, nothing could compare to where they were. 

Today they were hiking up a mountainside, scaling past waterfalls and trees so tall it made Shiro’s head spin. They’d set out just before dawn and it was nearly midday now, the screaming of birdcall in the early morning dulling down to a chatter the higher and higher they hiked. Trees had shrunk from giants to children, then shrubs, and then there was nothing but boulders and dirt as they scaled the final trek to the top of the peak. 

Whatever Ulaz’s mission on the planet was, it definitely involved a lot of traveling. When it was on the flats, or even in the forest Shiro didn’t mind. There was always something new to see, another animal or plant. Sometimes Ulaz could identify them for him, other times he was as clueless as Shiro. Right about now, as his breathing grew ragged with altitude, Shiro was beginning to miss slogging through brambles and muck. Rock and dirt made for a pretty stale journey. 

“Here we are,” Ulaz calls from ahead of him, and Shiro scrambles up the final few meters and over the last ledge between him and the summit. 

He isn’t prepared for what he sees. 

It’s not the craggy peak he was expecting this entire journey, but a crater, sloping gently off down the backside of the mountain. Trees and wildflowers line the inside of it in brilliant shades of green to gold to red, sheltered in the windshadow it provides. There’s a placid lake off to the side where they’ve trekked up, no doubt the source to the falls they’ve been passing this entire trip. He can see the expanse of forrest below them, spread out like a great green picnic blanket, patched with darker textures where the shadows of clouds fall from overhead. 

The sheer beauty, sheer expanse of it, is more than he knows how to process. 

“It never grows old.” Ulaz stands beside him, hand on his hip as he smiles down at Shiro. “Believe me, you can see a thousand sights like this one and each time it will take your breath away.”

“No kidding,” Shiro whispers, still unable to tear himself away from the view. He’s picking out more details now, the shapes of the treetops, how the grasses dance in the wind,  _ everything _ . 

“You can stay here a little longer if you like. You’re free to join me in collecting samples or exploring on your own, though I suggest we remain within earshot.”

“Sure,” he says, still not sure what he’s seeing in front of him is real. From where they’d been this looked like it would be nothing but desolation and stone. Instead it’s teaming with life. He can spot the odd bird-like creature flying overhead, maybe it’s his eyes playing tricks on him, but he swears he can spot movement in the trees as well. If Ulaz needs to be here for a while, he’s ready for it. 

He follows behind the Galra, stopping to investigate plants and take photos wherever he can. A camera had been Antok’s gift to him for the trip, a way to keep track of the memories and share them with everyone back home. If there’s anything that makes him think of the others, he captures it, fruits or mushrooms Hunk would want to try, trees perfect for climbing for Keith and Pidge. Hopefully one day, when the Empire falls, they’ll be able to enjoy them too. 

Ulaz records data until it’s well past midday, though what exactly he’s looking for it’s hard to tell. What is easier to pick up on though, is when he starts getting distracted, getting lost in feeling the texture of leaves or studying a network of vines twining around branches. Shiro’s beginning to recognize some of them, sometimes scanning through Ulaz’s records when the Galra ends up lost in admiration. When he’s gone for too long Shiro give him a gentle nudge, rousing him from his detour, and the two of them continue on his quest. 

They end up taking lunch beside the small lake, a mix of rations and fresh fruit they’d managed to gather. It’s simple, but pleasant, a perfect meal on the go. They end up on their backs, looking up at clouds and talking as the sky passes by overhead. Somewhere in the process Shiro falls asleep, the afterimages of abstract cotton shapes still dancing beneath his eyelids. 

He wakes to the sounds of water splashing and late afternoon sunlight cascading over his face. He’s carved himself a niche out of the soft grasses, far too comfortable to sit up immediately. Instead he shifts slightly, chin bumping his shoulder as he tries to see over his chest at the source of the noise, and immediately sucks in a breath. 

Ulaz has waded into the waters to his thighs, staring out across the lake and the landscape below them. But that’s not what surprises him. It’s the pile of clothes, folded on the bank beside him and their stark absence on the Galra’s form. 

He’s never seen Ulaz without his clothes, never even really seen skin or fur beyond his face or his hands. The entirety of him is almost too much for Shiro at once. Most of him is the same warm lavender he’s grown so used to, but long thick stripes of palest blue still span across his back and the undersides of his arms. He looks smaller, or at least, more svelte nude, shoulders and chest no longer bulked with armour, but there’s that same broadness narrowing to the taper of his waist and small hips and…

Shiro bites his lip. 

Ulaz is all muscle around the hips and thighs, cheeks tight and tucked against his body. He can see the muscles move as he strides deeper into the water, the curve of his backside disappearing deeper as he ducks beneath the surface, and when he surfaces again, Shiro’s given a glimpse of his front. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what he sees. 

Ulaz is small, compact, but no less muscular than any of the other Galra he’s known. It’s like everything is still packed within compression hose, tight and close to his body. It’s not for show, and yet it  _ is _ , even without the full bulk Shiro  _ knows _ Ulaz can manhandle him, lift him and move him as he wants, it’s just his manners that keep him from it. And  _ cripes _ … Shiro covers an eye as Ulaz stretches towards the sun, the tight line running down the centre of his stomach even more pronounced. The idea of him doing that, doing with Shiro as he will is enough for a rush of hot shameful arousal shoot through him as his eyes wander down that trail of Ulaz’s pale chest, between the v-line of his hips, and…

There’s just a whisper of what lies below the surface, the barest reaches of it exposed above that Shiro can’t tell if it’s real or his imagination but  _ god _ does he want Ulaz to just stretch a little more, let more of the light hit it, more of its length…

He feels his hole tighten around his plug at the thought of it, and the effort to suppress his breathing jacks up tenfold. He’s up on his elbows now, craning up at Ulaz’s form, trying his hardest to get a closer look while still seeming fast asleep. He can’t touch himself, not here,  _ definitely not _ but even so it’s hard to contain the want in his hips as his imagination runs wild, the shock of Ulaz’s bare form still injecting adrenaline into his veins. He finds himself trying to work the plug inside himself, stoke the coals inside enough to cool down until later, but all he manages is to steadily grow more enraptured with the shape of Ulaz. 

His hips cant up just as Ulaz turns fully towards him, face lighting up as he sees Shiro’s open eyes, and his entire being goes red as blood rushes from anywhere  _ but  _ his groin in embarrassment. He knows his ears must be pink, knows his face has to be the same, but he can only stay frozen, watching Ulaz stride out of the lake and onto shore beside him. He’s stupidly aware of the fact that Ulaz has his hand preserving his decency, the one part Shiro’d been so desperate to see tucked away behind his palm. A flash of disappointment runs through him. 

_ Stupid horny brain _ , he chides himself as Ulaz begins to towel off and dress himself. He’s not here to oogle Ulaz,  _ he _ should know better than anyone what it’s like to be on the receiving end of that, and yet he can’t help himself, still watching the shifting of Ulaz’s muscles as he pulls on his top and bottoms. 

If Ulaz caught his staring for what it really was, he gives no sign of it. Fully dressed and hair still wet he turns to Shiro. “Ready to set out again?” he asks, bag already slung over one shoulder. 

Shiro can only nod, mouth full of cotton as he packs the remainder of his belongings and tries to silence the final urges still making themselves known in his hips. 

* * *

Since that day Shiro’s driven to distraction by Ulaz without fail. He’s so much more aware of him than before. There’s still that same comfort, familiarity of souls when they talk and sit beside each other in silence, taking in the beauty of this new world, but now there’s an undercurrent of something more, a curiosity, an itch Shiro just can’t quite scratch. It’s what makes him hyper aware of whenever Ulaz wraps an arm around him, whenever he lets himself give in to temptation and press a little closer to Ulaz’s body. It makes him want to lie on top of Ulaz’s chest instead of beside him in bed as they whisper until the realm of sleep takes them, makes him want to take the extra risks of changing in front of Ulaz instead of in separate spaces as they’ve been doing all this time. It especially makes him curse Kolivan for insisting he wear his plug this entire trip, as if he’d  _ known _ Shiro’d wind up feeling this way, itching to feel the hot press of skin on skin like he hasn’t felt in ages, a need steadily building that he’s never felt, even when remaining platonic with other companions. 

There’s an extra fire, an urgency to it, a  _ thrill _ , and Shiro’s more and more tempted by the day. Only Ulaz’s steadfast example and the reminder of Kolivan’s presence between his legs keep him from straight up proposing the idea out loud. Little stories from Keith, tiny details he lets slip when he’s too distracted or too settled in the warmth of near sleep keep coming to Shiro’s mind. Details of how a Galra feels  _ nothing _ like another companion, how Kolivan spreads him wider than Hunk’s knot, presses deeper than he could have ever imagined, how his climax is enough to bring Keith to his own, no matter how spent he is. It leaves Shiro with confusing dreams and small problems in his pants the next morning, ones he needs to sneak off to the washroom to get rid of before Ulaz wakes up. 

But despite that distraction Shiro still loves every minute of his time in the universe with Ulaz. Over the course of this week he’s hiked mountains, navigated tangled groves of trees eons old, walked plains so broad he could see the horizon in all directions. Every day or two they uproot, flying elsewhere on the planet, the exact  _ where _ seeming to be determined by Ulaz’s sensors. 

Their latest landing had brought them to a more populated jungle, one teaming with even more life than he’d seen in all their other sites. The most shocking (and delightful) had been a full herd of small gold and white rabbit-like aliens, complete with ears and tail. Though their three eyes were green, and an extra pair of arms sprouted from their middles, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of relation to them as they chattered excitedly around his knees, the bravest of them scaling up his legs to prod at his own tail or ears. He’d spent the better part of half a day with them as Ulaz had journeyed out on his own, listening to them chatter between themselves and tug him around the forest floor by the the tops of his boots, bringing him to roots and fruits they wanted him to try. It made the warmth of a small star form in his chest that even here, out in the middle of nowhere, with no relation and no history between them, they formed this bond together from the simple start of matching ears and tails. 

But their time together was growing short. Try as he might, he couldn’t ignore the calendar onboard the ship, counting down their days like a doomsday clock. Before he’d know it he’d be back at the Den, Ulaz off at his new placement, the next time they’d see each other god knows how far away. It makes him want to do something to mark this, keep a memory to last forever. It’s that subtle pressure, that shadow hovering just over his shoulders, that manages to snap the last reaches of his attention back into the moment and out of the gutter. 

Ulaz is prepping dinner, Shiro’s off a grove over from him with the little rabbitlings pouring over one of Ulaz’s encyclopedias. He’s done more than his share of reading this trip, soaking up anything and everything he can about the plant world Ulaz loves so much. The diversity in the universe is striking. The small collection of plants Ulaz had told him about before were just appetizers compared to what’s out there. He’s seen a fair share of what the known universe has to offer here, more than enough for him to agree with Ulaz and the beauty of the natural world, but there’s one plant that’s caught his eye. One that try as he might, he hasn’t been able to spot on any of their surveys. 

Shiro chews his lip, staring down at the image of the plant in question. It’s nothing fancy, if anything it looks like two wispy bluebell plants connected at a single bud, the flowers a gold that seem to almost glow from within. Still… after he’d first spotted it in flipping through he’d been looking for it ever since, hoping he might be able to find it for Ulaz. There’s something about the shape and the blossom’s glow that makes him know,  _ intrinsically _ , it’s perfect for him. Perfect for them. Just… it’s not meant to be. Not this time. 

One of the rabbitlings crawls into his lap, their little paws prodding at the holoscreen. Shiro rubs the soft velvet fuzz of their head and forces himself to crack a smile. 

“I was hoping I’d be able to find one for real, show it to Ulaz. I guess it’s not going to happen though.”

The little guy looks up at him, all three of its eyes deep with sympathy. It gives his knee a little pat with two paws, trying to comfort what Shiro was pretty sure it saw as its big, deformed cousin. 

“It’s okay,” he says, rubbing its cheek now. “I guess it just doesn’t grow here, it's not my fault. I don’t need it, really.”

It gazes up at him, mouth worked into a tight little knot as its ears twick back and forth. That was one odd thing about these little guys, they had way more ear dexterity than Shiro. This one could almost cover its eyes with them. It lets out a little peep, and before Shiro can stop it it swiped the tablet from his hands and is bounding over to another circle of them. 

“ _ Hey! _ ” he shouts, crawling after it, trying not to dislodge the other two that had attached themselves to either of his shoulders, but it ignores him, plopping the device right down in the dirt between the clan. There’s excited chattering in the group, two of the larger (and presumed elder) rabbitlings prodding and nodding with looks of understanding on their round little faces. The original is staring at Shiro again, chest puffed up as it proudly waves at the image on screen. 

“You… you guys know where one is?”

It nods, the two elder buns hoisting the tablet and becocking him to follow. Energy is coursing through Shiro now. He might be able to find one,  _ actually _ find one of these, and all thanks to these little alien critters. He takes back the tablet, set to follow, but takes one last look over his shoulder. 

_ Ulaz. _ He really should tell him, but that would ruin the surprise. He worries his lips into a tight pucker, wrestling with himself for a moment. He knows the responsible thing to do, but… if it was just a quick there and back...

“Is it far?” he sighs. The rabbitlings chatter even loud now, jumping up and down at his heels. Shiro gives the picture one last look, before setting the tablet down on a boulder. 

“Okay, lead the way.”

* * *

Ulaz crashes through the jungle, knife in one hand, tablet in the other. 

Why Shiro had decided to up and wander off was beyond him, but at least he’d kept his wits about him. Even if it had taken him several minutes of tearing up the forest, calling for the companion, he’d finally found the tablet resting open on a stone, tracker dot blinking merrily away some kilometer and a half to the east. 

Small things to be thankful for. Shiro’s marker still pinged a healthy white, no signs of red or yellow that would mark his vitals dropping. He was still a few hundred meters away, somewhere just off the coast of the large lake they’d landed near. The image of Shiro’s suit crumpled up on the water’s edge as he struck out into the dark waters came to mind, but he shucked it away as quickly as it came. Shiro wasn’t foolish like that. He’d left a tracker for him to follow. He wasn’t about to discard it at the drop of the hat. 

Still, Ulaz’s pace quickened. 

He breaks out of the forest and into a clearing shaped like a crescent moon, opening out onto the lakeshore like a bay of flora. His heartbeat steadies as he spys Shiro across the clearing, crouched at the base of a tree surround by a half dozen of the little aliens that had latched onto him ever since arriving. Nothing seems to be wrong, Shiro taking with the creatures in low voices, studying something in the middle of their little gathering. 

Ulaz packs his knife away. 

The aliens make way for him as he draws up behind them. Unlike Shiro, his presence placed them on the borderline of uneasy, as if his extra height and lack of a tail were enough to mark him as  _ other _ . He kneels down beside Shiro, one arm wrapping around his shoulders and making Shiro jump to look at him. 

“Ulaz!” There’s a squeak of surprise in his voice, along with a healthy portion of abashment. “I… how late is it? Did you…” he starts, but his lips tuck inwards, pressing instead into a silent line as he rests his head against Ulaz’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. They said it would just be a quick trip, but I think their definition of ‘far’ is a little different from what I’d thought. Were you worried?”

“A little,” he says, squeezing Shiro a little tighter as he runs his hand up and down Shiro’s shoulder. “But you were smart, even if you could have been clearer. Once I found the tablet it was easy enough to find you.”

“Still, must have been a pretty big shock. I should have just told you.” Shiro lets out a puff of self-deprecating laughter. “I just… I really wanted to find this for you.”

He reaches out in front of him, and for the first time Ulaz really  _ focuses _ on the plant before them, or really,  _ two  _ plants. Perfect mirrors of one another, blossoms glowing a faint creamed gold against the final dying rays of light. Shiro taps one of the buds and it flares brighter, just as its twin does the same. 

Ulaz’s heart stops for a second. 

“I read all about it in your books, but seeing it in person… what it’s actually like… it’s on a completely different level.” Shiro’s face is bathed in the warm glow of the plant, smile just as soft and rounded as the halo of light that captures them. “I didn’t think you’d ever seen one either, so I was hoping we might find one. Might even…” Shiro rubs his neck, a softer chuckle, one that sends new warmth into Ulaz’s chest, escaping him. “Might even be able to collect one for you.”

Ulaz’s heartbeat is back, racing a mile a minute as he reaches out a hand to join Shiro’s. 

He never could have expected this, never would have thought…  One of the rarest species in the known universe, one so completely confounding to science, and Shiro had tracked it down for him. He touches a blossom, the twin to Shiro’s. 

A spread of heat, like the touch of another spreads across the pad of his finger. Shiro lets out a little  _ ‘oh’ _ , and the plant grows brighter still. 

“ _ Vinca Sempiternum,” _ Ulaz whispers, as if anything louder would break the spell coursing through the plant. He he closes his eyes,  _ truly _ focuses, he can almost feel a rhythm against his finger, a heartbeat.  “The ever-linked… how did you…”

Shiro shrugs, waving at the little circle of aliens around them. As his finger moves away from the plant, so does the warmth at Ulaz’s fingertip. “They recognized the picture in the encyclopedia. I think they realized how bummed I was getting not finding one for you on my own.”

“You… you’ve been looking this entire time?”

“Well not exactly.” Shiro gives him a sheepish look before returning to touch the plant, lighting up blossom pair after blossom pair. Every so often Ulaz feels the warmth of Shiro’s touch radiate through the plants’ mysterious link. “I read about it a few days ago while you were going through your samples and thought… well, that’d it be nice. A thank you… for everything. This trip… this place…  _ you _ …” Shiro runs his nose against the line of Ulaz’s jaw, lips pressing a chaste kiss against the skin of his neck before smiling up at him. “I just… wanted to give you something too.”

“You have…” he breathes, nose coming to rest on Shiro’s forehead as he strokes the softness of his ears. “So much. More than you know.” And really, he can’t even bring into words the feelings he has for Shiro, so entirely different than anything else he’s felt. In all his years, all the people he’s met along the way, none of them have been quite like Shiro. There’s an easy friendliness like his closest friends, a sense of trust and loyal that runs just as deep as his ties to the resistance. And then there’s the warmth, that hot glow of affection that seeps out of him whenever he sees Shiro’s smile, watches him experience something new for the first time, or that flash of confidence on his face as he takes the lead from Ulaz and strides forwards, surpassing him leaps and bounds beyond what he ever could have imagined. He’s utterly unexpected, and yet every surprise action he makes feels right.

He’d heard stories once or twice from patrons of the companion facility he’d worked at, ones who brought their sick or failing humans in to be cared for when their troubles became too much for them to manage on their own. The way they talked about them, as if they’d been made just for them, a perfect creature cut in the image they adored. He had an inkling of what they’d felt now, how they could grow so attached to a human that others would only ever see as a mere pet. But Shiro was  _ more _ than that, not some clay sculpted and moulded to the image he’d never known he’d wanted. It was like stumbling across a kindred soul, another extension of his existence he hadn’t known he was been missing. Something found before he’d ever realized he’d lost it, something he never wanted to lose again. 

Those ideas and more… more than Ulaz will ever know how to convey, are how he feels now, Shiro’s face in his hands, lips open, almost pleading with him, eyes wide and glowing in the glow of the plant.  _ Really _ … maybe this is why the word love existed. An attempt to capture all those feelings, bring them together into one simple word…

Shiro’s chin tilts upwards, and the space between them closes with the sealing of their lips together. 

The feeling swells tenfold, radiating out from Ulaz at Shiro’s touch like his own on the everlinks. It spreads through him, coursing through his veins as he pulls Shiro closer, tasting traces of something just as sweet, just as tantalizing on the rabbit’s tongue. He kisses his way throughout Shiro’s mouth, hugging every curve and swell of Shiro’s lips with his own as he draws quiet whimpers from him. He can feel arms wrap around his neck, Shiro climbing deeper into his lap, and then he’s being pushed back, down towards the mossy ground as Shiro takes control, opening himself deeper, inviting Ulaz further into him. 

Time and space seem to dissolve around them, and when they finally part there’s hot blood pumping through Ulaz’s veins, his breathing ragged as he stares at Shiro’s heaving chest for a second and Shiro his, and before either can speak they’re falling back into each other. Hands wander everywhere, teeth join the fray. He can feel his blood coursing elsewhere, excited… rash… ready to taste all Shiro has to give. They’ve been so careful, dancing around each other all this time, both unwilling to be the first to strike the blow that would bring both of their barriers down and release the floods within. He’s ready,  _ more than ready _ to take Shiro in his arms and give him everything he can, be the one to milk sweet moans from his throat and make him arch beneath him as they finally unite in body. 

Shiro’s struggling with his suit between kisses, attempting to undo the zipper at his back while still breathing nothing but the air from Ulaz’s lungs. Ulaz reaches around, undoes the clasp, and his fingers are immediately between thin fabric and skin, running over the bare expanse that is Shiro’s back. His touch snakes lower, pulling the zipper with it, down and down towards his waist, towards what lies below, towards-

A chorus of squeaks breaks through the cloud of his lust filled haze, Shiro’s lips popping off his. The rabbit’s eyes look unfocused, there is a strand of saliva still tethering them together, Shiro’s kiss-plumped lips just as wet and worn as his own. The annoyance at being interupted is clear on his face. 

“What is it?” Shiro groans, turning to look at the nearest rabbitling, but his vision stops short, fixed on the horizon instead. Dark clouds are creeping across the lake, a strange line across the waters, a noisy darkness, creeping closer and closer towards the bank they’re sprawled across. 

Finally, Ulaz’s ears hear the distant rumble above the blood rushing through them. 

A storm. 

Shiro seems to come to the same realization as him, looking to him now with the same slack-jawed expression. They were nearly a mile from camp. 

“Resume later?” Ulaz asks, zipping Shiro up as fast as he can. 

“Later.” Shiro nods as he scrambles to his feet. “Definitely later.

* * *

 

They tumble into the ship a twenty minutes later, soaking wet and slopping mud all over the gangplanks. As soon as they’re out of the gale they’re stripping off clothing, trying to escape the cold starting to enter their bones and into the warmth of the ship’s safety. 

Shiro catches sight of Ulaz peeling off his shirt, tight and clinging to his arms as he hoists it over his shoulders. He can see the flex of his abs, the contours of his arms as his face disappears into the wet pile of fabric and it’s like he’s back on that mountain top, cheeks a red completely unrelated to the cold water dribbling down them. 

The flame that had been rolling in his belly minutes ago is still  _ very _ alive and well. 

Shiro stops, one arm out of his own suit, outright staring at Ulaz as the Galra shucks the dripping mass into a ball on the floor. His chest is still rising and falling from the mad dash, his stripe of hair falling to the side, a creamy train of fur tapering down towards his… 

_ Fuck. _ He’s gorgeous like this, looking wilder than Shiro’s ever seen him. 

Shiro’s stepping forward to meet him before he’s even aware he is. 

Ulaz blinks down at him as Shiro’s hands find their way to his chest, just resting there,  _ feeling _ it rise and fall beneath his touch. He can almost imagine… almost imagine it doing it for other reasons, and his insides tighten at the thought of it, a little moan escaping him. 

_ That _ gets Ulaz’s attention. Large hands wrap around his waist, kneading the junction where hips meet ass. He watches Shiro, eyes wide like a kitten overwhelmed with its first piece of string, picking up every bite of his lips, every twitch of his ears, every unsteady puff of breath that leaves him. It makes him feel bolder, makes him hug Ulaz’s sides with his hands, rub the lines of muscle that cord his middle, gaze up and him from beneath his rain soaked lashes ready to pounce. When he speaks, it’s raspier than he expected, an extra touch of dark chocolate and smoke. 

“Do you wanna?”

The implications are clear. Shiro’s pressed himself tight against Ulaz’s hips, belly rubbing against Ulaz’s groin and feeling the hint of what it has to offer against his navel. He’s already growing hard, feels slick starting to coat the sides of his plug as he fantasizes about the possibilities. Against his stomach he can feel Ulaz’s body start to do the same. Those same hands are now dipping into Shiro’s suit, peeling more of the wet material off him and leaving them chest to chest, skin to skin. There’s a hunger in his eyes, a starving man before a feast. But there’s also nerves… unease...

Ulaz’s hands continue to strip Shiro until his top half is bare, but stop on the crest of his ass. He’s seconds away from worming himself back into Ulaz’s hands, shimmying out of the fabric and the full glory of his birthday suit when Ulaz interrupts. 

“Are you certain? There’s still the matter of Kolivan, I doubt-”

“I’m sure,” Shiro breathes, the weight of this moment hitting him. He was ready,  _ more than ready _ to give himself to Ulaz, the sudden thrill breaking the taboo set years ago making his heartbeat climb another level. “And don’t worry about Kolivan. He doesn’t have to know. He’s done this too, done it for years before we ever found him and Keith out.” His hands rub Ulaz’s shoulder blades, pulling close. “We can do that too.”

The grip on his waist tightens, and for a second Shiro’s hips are lifted up to grind against    
Ulaz’s. He can feel something growing against his stomach, something that, by the end of night, had better be inside him in some way or  _ so help him _ …

“There is a risk though Shiro,” Ulaz says, even as a rumble is beginning in his chest. Shiro’s frotting up against him, and if the ever-present bump against his middle is anything to go on, Ulaz is anything  _ but _ uninterested. He’s losing resolve, authority disintegrating from his voice with every rock of his hips. “You are not like other companions… your heats…”

“But you know how to deal with that, right?” Shiro’s hips circle, easing Ulaz’s hands further down onto his ass as he gazes up at him with bedroom eyes. The edge of danger has always been a spring point for him, the risk worth the reward, especially with someone like the Galra rutting against him now. And really, with Ulaz, could he really call that a bad risk? “You know… you’ve worked with companions. You’re bound to have some workarounds in that brain of yours. Pills... condoms…”

Ulaz’s ears lower and Shiro can swear he sees some colour enter the lightest patches of his face. “I… I might have…”

Shiro cocks an eyebrow and the Galra lets out a groan. 

“I may have… begun to take things. After our courtship started.”

“For this? Ulaz… you shouldn’t have...” he knows he shouldn’t be teasing Ulaz like this, but watching him combust like this is far too good not to. Ulaz’s been thinking about this, thinking about sex together. And if however long those pills are supposed to take to work - weeks to months by how Kolivan made them sound - it seems like it’s been for a while. The thought of it has Shiro dripping, even more than he already is. Ulaz wants this… wants  _ him _ , and there’s nothing to stop them.  _ Well… _

“If that’s the case,” he purrs, wriggling out of his suit until he’s bare above the knees, “we’ve got nothing to worry about.” He can feel Ulaz’s gaze on him intensify, feel the warmth of his thigh against his bare cock. He hasn’t even realized how much he’s missed sex until this moment, and the thought of taking Ulaz, eight inches and counting by the feel of it, well… he’s close to coming already. He wants his plug out, wants to be filled with something bigger… harder, let Ulaz fill him deeper than he’s ever felt. 

Shiro kicks away his the last grips of clothing and stands before Ulaz, naked except for the belt hugging his plug in place. But not for long. His toes curl as he steps closer to Ulaz, spreads his legs around one of Ulaz’s thighs. 

“I want you inside,” he whispers, “want you take me… claim me. You can do it… remove Kolivan’s plug, can’t you? You know how it works. You can be the first Galra to take me there.” He stands taller with each word, on tiptoes at Ulaz’s chin as he closes the final word with a snap of his teeth. “You can fuck me all... night...  _ long. _ ” 

The result is instantaneous. Shiro’s bowled over, nearly tripping over the tails of his suit as Ulaz rushes him, heaving him into his arms as Shiro’s smashed up against the wall. They’re on each other in seconds, mouths scrambling for purchase, lips and teeth marking anything and everything within reach as theirs. Shiro feels the tight pull of a love mark against his jugular, the edge of teeth and danger, and it’s enough to make him spurt a bout of pre into Ulaz’s chest. He’s returning in full, craning up to reach the edges of Ulaz’s ears and nibble along their length, small, teasing touches until he’s nearly to the shell and his tongue takes over. Ulaz jolts around him as he tastes the skin, tremors quaking through his shoulders as Shiro traces every line of their insides. 

“Sensitive?” Shiro coos, breathing cool air over the freshly licked surface, and Ulaz can only let out a high pitched whine against Shiro’s skin.  _ God…  _ he wanted to explore every inch of Ulaz, know every last detail of him, down to the last hair. A hand grabs at his tail, tugging and stroking it and Shiro lets out a gasp of his own. 

“I could say the same thing…” And the cocky tone in Ulaz’s voice is music to Shiro’s ears. 

He shoves them off the wall, sending Ulaz staggering backwards towards the doorway to their room as Shiro heaves himself up to lavish more kisses of his face. Hands tangle in hair and ears alike, lips follow the cut of cheekbones, and Shiro can feel the hot panting of Ulaz’s breath on him. Ulaz’s grip shifts and all of a sudden he’s being held up with one arm, Shiro’s cock grinding against the expanse of Ulaz’s chest as they stumble their way into the dark room, the only light coming from the blossoms of Ulaz’s star plant in the corner. He can feel Ulaz’s body moving, hear belts clinking, zippers unzipping, and swallows down a moan of anticipation with Ulaz’s tongue. 

They’re doing it. 

_ Actually doing it _ . 

The mattress falls up to meet him, Shiro spinning around in the sheets the second he touches down, not wanting to miss a second of what’s unfolding in front of him. He watches as Ulaz tosses his belt to a corner of the room, tucks his lip behind his teeth as the Galra undoes the final few clasps on his pants. With breath held he’s frozen, eyes fixed dead on Ulaz’s waist as at last,  _ at long fucking last _ , there’s nothing but air between him and what’s before him. 

Despite the number of Galra who’d courted him at the Den, the handful brash enough to whip out their cocks in front of him or pay a pretty penny to beg him to wrap his lips around their head, the first glance of Ulaz’s cock is enough to make his breath still. It’s no longer something attached to a stranger, just another tool looking for bragging rights and a quick fuck. It’s  _ Ulaz’s; _ something he’s fantasized about for days,  _ months even _ , something that, even before he’d even humoured himself with the very idea of right now he’s thought about, wondered what it would taste like… how it would feel. 

He lets out a little gasp as Ulaz steps out of his pants.

It’s thick and girthy, like Hunk’s piledriver of a cock, but that’s where the similarities end. Ulaz is so much bigger… so much  _ longer… _ Shiro can’t even fathom how deep it will reach inside him, just how his body will stretch to take it other than it can and it  _ will.  _ It’s pale… paler than he’d thought, pink and purple blush just giving it the hint of colour it needs from where it juts forth from Ulaz’s sheath. The tip’s conical --  _ perfect for breeding _ \-- he’s reminded, flushed a healthy winter rose, and the shaft…

Well… that’s the one aspect of Galra he’s always secretly wanted to try. 

Ridges decorate the sides of Ulaz’s cock, like tightly bound petals around a flower’s core. They glisten in the low light, ruddy with slick and the smell of arousal. And they’d only get bigger once inside. 

Shiro’s belly flips at the very thought of them rubbing up against his walls. 

He’s leaning forward to meet it, pawing at Ulaz’s legs until he’s at the edge of the bed and Shiro can see every last drip of pre forming at the tip. He wants it, no,  _ needs it _ .  _ Needs  _ it inside him, needs the taste and the heat of it on his tongue and in his ass. Before Ulaz can even open his mouth Shiro’s eyelids are fluttering closed as he takes it in his mouth. 

It strikes the back of his throat as Ulaz’s hips stutter forwards on instinct, hands immediately jumping to his head to pet his ears and hair as he eases himself onto the length. It’s musky on his tongue, warm, live, and primal tasting in a way that’s completely new to him, boiled down and concentrated on his tongue. He takes his time, lapping at every crack and crevice around Ulaz’s tip. Every so often he can feel Ulaz’s hips jerk, trying to buck forwards and down his throat, only to be held back as his grip on Shiro’s hair tightens and he suppresses a groan. Shiro looks up from beneath his lashes, watching as Ulaz stares down at him like a man having his first holy experience. Pride floods Shiro’s guts and he redoubles his efforts, tonguing along the folds on the underside of his cock where he knows Galra can’t resist. He’s going to make sure this is an experience Ulaz never forgets, prove just how good he is with his mouth and put every fantasy Ulaz has had to shame. 

He sits back for a second, licking his lips and readying himself, and then he’s sliding forwards, craning his neck and relaxing his throat as that dick touches the back and keeps going. He’s only halfway down and already he feels the need to swallow, the intrusion in his throat growing more and more with every centimeter that disappears between his lips. When it gets to be too much he does, eyes fluttering shut and vision going foggy. Ulaz’s cock jumps further down his throat, a hushed curse leaving him as his fingers knot and twist Shiro’s ears, milking a moan from his too-full throat, and the cycle repeats, the two of them straining to maintain control at the feeling of Ulaz filling his mouth. 

When he opens his eyes again, the long, creamy hairs around Ulaz’s sheath swim in front of him, so close he can see them move with every shallow puff of breath from him. He’s so full, and still there’s more of it he’s yet to fit. Shiro swallows again, tries to take it all, but the feeling’s too much. His throat is torn between pulling Ulaz deeper inside itself and giving up, rejecting it in the favour of oxygen. With one more shallow puff of air Shiro accepts his limits and pulls back, feeling every last ridge graze the back of his throat as he pulls off. When the head rests back on his tongue he pauses, letting his system restart for a fraction of a second, before starting again. 

He swallows Ulaz down again and again, never as deep as that first time, but enough that he still milks those sweet noises out of him. With every attempt he learns something more, maps out another portion of Ulaz’s member in his mind. He keens at the scrape of teeth against his slit, stiffens when Shiro hums with his length in deep in his throat. The feeling of that, combined with Shiro tonguing the underside of his cock is enough for him to cry his name with reverence, a sound that will ring in his ears long after tonight. He can feel the ridges on Ulaz’s cock swell larger with every move he makes, taste more of his musk on his tongue with every mouthful. Soon he can see the very base of Ulaz’s cock emerge from its hiding place, straining towards his face, not an inch left unseen behind his sheath. As he feels some of the ridges at the very tip begin to bloom on his tongue, spreading like petals in the morning dawn, Ulaz pulls him off. 

His lips leave Ulaz’s dick with a wet pop, drool and pre alike combining in a string that stretches and stretches between him and Ulaz’s hips before it finally breaks.  _ God… _ it’s bigger than anything he’s ever tried to take before, and Shiro’s insides are churning with need. His plug needs to come out and be replaced with that, split him open and fill him with a length metal and silicon will never be able to recreate. 

“Your turn,” murmurs Ulaz, and the edge, the command in it sends a shiver down Shiro’s spine. He’s leaning back before he can even think of saying no, spreading his legs and lifting his knees to his shoulders to leave himself on full display. 

He knows how he must look, tail twitching, slick leaking out around the pommel keeping his plug in place. His dick slaps against his stomach, hard and drooling as it lays forgotten, his attentions focused elsewhere, on where Ulaz  _ needs _ to be. If he arches his back  _ just _ right he can feel it rub against the edge of  _ that _ spot inside himself, the one that has him seeing stars and ready to come in seconds. 

Ulaz lets out another string of curses as he climbs onto the bed and pushes Shiro’s hips up onto his thighs. 

“Daibazaal… Shiro… you’re…”

“I know,” he grunts, rocking forwards in the hopes Ulaz takes the hint. “And I need you already. Fuck, Ulaz… I want that in me  _ yesterday _ , that’s how bad I need it right now. Hurry…”

“I am trying…” he shushes, fingers rubbing up and down Shiro’s taint and smearing slick between his thighs. “But this design is different than what I’m used to, I can’t be certain how to-”

Shiro’s body jerks as Ulaz takes hold of the plug and it shifts to his touch, growing thicker and thicker. 

“ _ Wrong way _ ,” he gasps, air sucked out of his lungs at the feeling of sudden fullness. “ _ Think small. Or not that… just… small… small enough to come out _ .”

“Right… right!” Ulaz’s grip changes and Shiro feels it press  _ deeper _ , making him buck into Ulaz’s hold and fuck it even further into himself. He lets out a moan, he’s so ready,  _ desperate  _ to have it out and replaced with Ulaz, but first his body insists on one last taste of the companion it’s so used to having. “It’s challenging, it takes more than one form, not just changing from knife to sword… it… ah, there we go.”

The plug shrinks down to next to nothing, leaving Shiro feeling empty so suddenly as Ulaz draws it out no thicker than one of Shiro’s own fingers. It feels wrong, and suddenly his body is revolting, demanding it back inside himself, rocking up towards it as it slides free of him, his hole open and flushed as it’s tossed across the room, discarded, with a smash of glass. They both freeze, Ulaz guiltily as they stare at the broken dome of his star plant, before the Galra rolls back to Shiro, taking his hips in his hands. 

“I’ll get another,” he huffs, as pink and green lights begin to float around the room. “The blossoms will return the mother plant when we leave this system,” and that’s all he says before he’s leaning forwards, bending Shiro in two for a kiss. 

He can feel fingers at his entrance now, slick with his juices as they thrust inside, feeling out his walls and sliding deep, deeper than Shiro’s ever managed. 

“You should see yourself,” Ulaz purrs, soft fur of his face rubbing up and down Shiro’s cheeks. “Flushed… dripping… ready… If I knew any better, I would say this is your first heat.”

“In a way,” he sighs, rocking up against those digits. “First one induced by a Galra for sure. First one I’m having knowingly. Definitely the first with the person I love.”

Ulaz makes a face that puts syrup-slathered pancakes to shame, sweet and sappy and steaming as he kisses Shiro again, free hand coming to rub the skin at the nape of his neck. Shiro melts into it, fingers coming up to grip Ulaz’s head. 

“Y’know,” he gasps, trying to keep his brain from sliding out his ears. “The first time you touched me like that, I knew there was something different about you… something I couldn’t quite place, but I wanted.”

“Really?” Ulaz’s added a third finger now, scissoring and stretching him like his life depends on it. He really needs to stop or else Shiro’s going to come all over them when they’re barely started. “I hadn’t realized… I was simply trying to do something I thought you’d enjoy while under pressure. I hadn’t thought…” but his next words are cut off as Shiro grabs his face and pulls it to his heaving breast. 

“Feels so good…  _ felt so good _ . In your control but also safe… like… like...” he groans, searching for words and finding none. Instead his hands card through the short fur of Ulaz’s scalp, thumbs rub the lines of his ears. A little whine escapes the Galra as Shiro’s finger slips along the bridge. 

“You… you like that?”

Ulaz moans as Shiro continues to play with the cartilage. He pinches Ulaz’s lobes and his boyfriend bucks against him, shoving him up the bed and letting his nipples fall in reach of Ulaz’s mouth. The result in instantaneous. Shiro jerks in his hold, nails scraping Ulaz’s shoulders as the rough heat of his tongue teases at a ripe bud. His hole nearly crushes Ulaz’s fingers inside it at the feeling. 

“Immensely…” He’s toying with Shiro’s chest with gusto now, biting and sucking at Shiro’s nips and rolling them between tongue and teeth. “As you appear to enjoy here…”

His other hand comes up to tweak Shiro’s other nipple, and the feeling of both being squeezed, along with stretching of his hole… it takes every last fibre of his body not to come then and there, unload all over Ulaz’s belly. 

“N-no….” he stammers, trying to shove Ulaz off. “St-stop… it’s…. It’s too much. I’m going to come if you-”

Ulaz’s yellow eyes glint from between Shiro’s heaving breasts. “And you do not wish to come?” The fingers inside Shiro flex back for a short second. “Or… is it that you do not wish to come alone?”

“You’d better not be thinking you’re getting me off and not yourself,” he growls, shoving Ulaz’s laughing face back off of himself and pushing him upright. “You’re going inside me or I’m tying you up to make sure it happens.”

“That can be arranged…” Ulaz grins, and Shiro sees a sparkle of something there, something that they’re  _ definitely  _ trying next time he manages to get Ulaz alone to himself. “I’d like to see you try…”

“You’ll be surprised. I’m pretty handy with a rope and scarves. Now hurry up!”

Shiro spreads himself, hips raised up, ankles by his ears. He holds himself open with two fingers, giving Ulaz a prime view of his entrance, dripping and ready and  _ desperate _ to be filled. Like this, back on the mattress, Ulaz on his knees, he can tell just how large Ulaz is, how much he towers over him, walls off the starlight streaming through the skylight. His cock rises above Shiro’s backside like a mountain from nothing, as hard and ruddy as Shiro’s own. His fur is lit in soft pinks and blues, floating blossoms bumping against him ever so often, and Shiro knows, he  _ knows _ he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything else. 

When he speaks again, his voice is lower, calmer. 

“Please… I want you Ulaz.”

His breath leaves him as he feels the head bump against his fingers, the tip catching on the open ring of his entrance. Ulaz rocks against him, letting it swirl in the mess of slick leaking out of him. His face is flushed, lip tucked beneath his teeth as he tries to fight the urge to bury himself in Shiro immediately. God… Shiro wants him to, but he knows better, knows how much sweeter it will be to feel how every inch and ridge stretches out his insides as Ulaz fills him up. He feels a hand on his waist, feels the head rub up against his fingers one last time, and then at long, long last, Ulaz moves forwards. 

The feeling of Ulaz’s dick pushing inside of him is exquisite. By the first ridge Shiro can feel himself stretching to accommodate, feel where the head rests inside his passage, hot and heavy. It’s chaotic and patterned, like waves crashing into the shore, each one opening him to his limits before slipping safely inside, a rhythm he can’t quite follow. Two slide against the tight ring of his entrance, spiralling into him and spreading him even further, rubbing up his sensitive walls. Shiro watches, mouth gaping as more of Ulaz presses in, not even halfway yet, crest after crest disappearing between his legs.

When it reaches his prostate Shiro throws his head back, biting the sheets beside him as he fights the heat mounting in his cock. It’s so much, and just the start of it. The presence at his most sensitive spot keeps growing, spreading him deeper, wider, and then the ridges are there, dragging deliciously against the back of his wall.

He gives up on holding in his voice quickly after that.

Every ridge, every stuttering buck forwards, every drag back as Ulaz stops, checks on him, Shiro feels tenfold. His insides haven’t felt like this, not ever, not even in his dreams. Every motion inside makes his muscles clench and his passage try and milk every last lick of Ulaz’s cock. His vision’s swimming in and out, brain, all senses tuned only to the frequency of his groin, greedily drinking in every inch he’s given.

When hips meet his, Ulaz’s forehead falls against his own, when he feels himself full to the furthest extent, Ulaz’s cock pressed against the deepest reaches inside himself, the world slowly comes back to him. A small halo, a flicker of light the the vast universe, the bubble that him and Ulaz fill.  He feels soft hands in his hair, fingers stroking his ears, Galran kisses rubbed all over his face and cheeks as Ulaz comes to a halt.

“It fit…” Ulaz’s voice is raspy, and he can tell how much effort it’s taking him to stay still, to not yield to instincts and claim Shiro’s body then and there. “It’s all in… you… you did it.”

“We did…” Shiro whispers, belly so full it’s hard to take full breaths. “Halfway across the universe and we finally do.” He moves, just a fraction of a stretch, and the two of them groan instantly, Shiro’s hands flying up to his packed middle. What he feels there is enough to make him come. 

The outline of Ulaz’s cock, hot and pronounced against his skin.

“Sweet Daibazaal…” Ulaz moans, pressing into Shiro just enough that they both feel him shift beneath Shiro’s palm. If he presses down hard he can just make out the ridges sapping all sanity from him.

“God yes…” he hisses, stretching against the sheets to better feel just how full he is with Ulaz. “If I’d have known… god… if I’d known it’ve felt this good, I would have suggested this days ago… I can’t…” he moves again and Ulaz’s cock knocks right against the very end of his passage. The feeling has him biting into the fur of Ulaz’s neck. “I can’t wait to be yours forever.”

“As long as you’ll have me, you will be.” Ulaz’s lips come to meet Shiro’s own. It’s different than their other kisses tonight, different from the chaste ones they’ve shared all this week. This is more, the seal on a promise, the lock to a new chapter of his life. One that Shiro will follow to the ends of the universe.

“Speaking of…” he palms the bulge in his stomach, teasing the tip right below his navel. “Are you planning on giving me this any time soon?”

“I was fairly certain it was yours now. After all, far more of it is in you than it is me.”

Shiro’s about to smack him again, but Ulaz hikes Shiro’s legs up by the ankles. The cock jumps inside him, knocking the air from his lungs and the words from his tongue. Ulaz’s hand comes to rest over Shiro’s, tracing out the proof of his claim. 

“Prepare yourself.”

Shiro’s about to laugh. He’s about to joke with Ulaz about the ridiculous things he’s stuffed inside himself for show, the novelties Kolivan’s created to get customers to pack in and watch him pant and whine. He does this for a living, has sex as a display, but all that flies out the window with his final coherent thoughts as Ulaz draws himself back out.

His body  _ aches _ . The places now void of cock are too empty, too cold,  _ need _ the warmth of Ulaz inside or else he might die. Shiro chokes back a sob at the loss, fists knot in the sheets as he pushes himself back against Ulaz, chasing that feeling, fighting to keep another ridge from leaving him. He tries to lock his legs around Ulaz’s waist, only to find them still pinned open, unable to wrap around to his back, forced to feel every torturous inch leaving him as Ulaz stares down at his cunt in wonder. 

“Gorgeous… just… gorgeous…” Ulaz breathes, hips stopping with him nearly out. Shiro whines, high and needy, entrance desperately clamping down on what remains to keep it there. And for a second it’s enough, just that stretch right where their connection starts. Shiro can almost feel satisfied with it, only for a rush to fill him again. Ulaz snaps his hips forwards, drives deep and hard, parting Shiro’s insides like the Red Sea and filling him so fast his brain needs to catch up to his ass. It’s there, he’s full, fuller than he’s ever been, and then its dragging back out of him, torturously slow again, only to repeat the entire process. 

In the beginning it’s slow, calculated, Ulaz toying with him, fucking him when he least expects it. It makes his walls jolt in surprise, makes him hug his cock as it slides into him, makes him try and hold it even tighter as it’s drawn out. Soon Shiro’s lost to anything other than the feeling over it moving inside him, memorizing every last bump and curve inside himself as it pulls out. But soon the pace is climbing, the waits between each drive home shorter and shorter, the time to process the full feeling of cock less and less. Soon Ulaz’s hips are a blur, fucking in and out of Shiro so fast the only conscious thoughts in his head are  _ fuck, Ulaz,  _ and  _ need _ . They’re a machine together, a piston and cylinder, moving back and forth with one another in perfect pitch. Shiro rolls up to meet Ulaz sliding home, lifts himself up that extra edge to feel every last bump on the underside of his cock, the sweet pain-pleasure of Ulaz knocking against his deepest end and pushing further still. He hangs from Ulaz’s neck, trailing messy kisses and words over his shoulders and jaw, cries that even he’s not sure mean. 

It’s everything he could have wanted and more. It’s like he’s made for this, made to take Ulaz’s cock, and Ulaz was made to carve him out, shape his insides to him, fill the Ulaz shaped void in his cunt like the the one that had been in his heart, a hole that had gone unnoticed for years. He’s close,  _ god he’s so close _ . He hasn’t touched himself in days, hasn’t even humoured himself with releasing here, in case Ulaz saw, but now he’s ready to, ready to empty out every last dirty thought and fantasy and paint it across the sheets. 

Shiro comes with a start, strings of his body finally too taught to hold any longer. He releases, collapsing in around Ulaz, cunt spasming as his load leaves his dick and splatters over their chests. He can hear Ulaz’s grunt of approval in his ear, feel him pause for the briefest of seconds, but then Ulaz keeps fucking him through it, yielding spurt after spurt after spurt with every new thrust against his prostate. He whimpers with each one, heat sparking up in his hips like tinder trying to relight a flame. It’s so good, so much, but he can’t refuse. Before he knows it he’s growing hard again. 

“Excellent refractory period,” Ulaz coos, two fingers coming between them to stroke the sides of Shiro’s dick. “Hardly a dobosh and you’re back to here, ready for more.” Shiro moans into his neck as Ulaz pinches the tip. “I wonder… how many times can I make you come before I do?”

“Iz-izzat a challenge?” Shiro’s words are sloppy, body still not back in his full control, but he knows one when he hears one. “Cause I’m just-” 

Ulaz drives deep inside him, and he gasps, back arched.

“- warming up!”

Shiro grits his teeth, tries to come back into himself enough, enough to reign control from Ulaz. Maybe not reign exactly, but guide the horse of a cock to where he wants it to be. He angles himself against Ulaz, spreads himself taller, hugs onto his chest and flat against his belly. The new angle has Ulaz working harder, squeezed tighter inside Shiro’s cunt than before. He can hear the little gaps on the Galra’s lips. 

“That good?” Shiro’s voice is honeyed mead in Ulaz’s ears, warm words rubbing up against the skin. He cranes closer, nose rubbing up against them, lips dancing against the shell. “I bet you like that… bet you like how big you are inside me. Like how tight I am on your massive cock, how my body is yours for the taking.”

Ulaz’s pace stutters, his thrusts growing more and more erratic. Shiro can’t help but smile, press whispers of kisses up and down Ulaz’s ears. Inside himself he can feel the ridges swell.

“I bet you want to fill me right up, claim me, right here, right now as yours… and I’ll let you. I’ll let you do it to me. If you never wanted to give me back to Kolivan, I’d let you. I’d run across the galaxy for you Ulaz. I’d let you make me yours, _completely_ _yours_ , until there’s no one who can even think otherwise.”

The pounding of the cock inside him has turned fast and choppy, stirring Shiro deep and low. Ulaz is close… oh, is he deliciously close alright, and Shiro can feel his cock preparing, winding up tighter and tighter as it readies itself to spill. He wants it, lord does he want it, wants that rush inside himself, wants Ulaz to fill every crack and crevice of his insides, make him leak proof of this night for days and make him smell like him for longer still. He wants to go back to the Den, smelling so much of Ulaz that there’s no mistaking how close they’re wound together, how impossible it is to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. Shiro nips at Ulaz’s ear, pours kisses right at the junction to his temple, and drives himself down to meet his lover. 

“Do it. Breed me.”

It’s like a switch is turned out, a pump flicked inside Ulaz and with a cry Ulaz is coming, coming hard and fast inside Shiro. He can feel the ridges expand, filling him out to his limits, feel the hot rush of seed gushing from tip and shaft alike, feel his body be dragged back and forth the fur of Ulaz’s chest as his hips stutter as deep into Shiro as they can go, using every last working muscle of Shiro’s cunt to milk himself dry. 

Their lips meet in a crash, Ulaz’s hands in his hair, and they’re rocking into each other, filling him up, and Shiro’s coming, he coming again, splashing his load over his filling stomach as Ulaz unloads inside him. It’s hot and thick, so much more than he’s ever felt filling him. It goes on and on, pouring inside him and even if he knows it’s impossible, knows it can’t be real it feels like Ulaz is spilling oceans inside himself, come working it’s way even deeper than his cock could hope. 

When their lips part, Ulaz’s orgasm has stilled to a trickle, Shiro’s long gone. He’s still half hard, feels the rising of another boner in his pelvis, teased back to life by the pulsing knots that fill his channel. They both groan, Shiro’s hand once again sliding to his middle, only for Ulaz’s to join with him. 

He’s full, visibly fuller than he’d been when there was just cock inside himself. With nowhere else to go Ulaz’s come has leaked deeper into him, filling out spaces Shiro thought no one else would reach. He strokes the shape of Ulaz’s shaft, softer around the swell of come inside, and holds back a moan. There’s a rumble tremouring through his body, and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s Ulaz, his purring vibrating right into Shiro’s core. The feeling’s already making him start to harden again. 

“Liked that, didn’t you?” he smiles, kissing the corner of Ulaz’s mouth. 

“More than you know.”

“Oh, I think I know…” Shiro pats his belly and is rewarded with Ulaz’s purring climbing up a notch. “Didn’t think you’d spill it all on your first round though.”

Ulaz tweaks one of Shiro’s ears. “Cheeky thing. I still have more. Much, much more to give. I simply need a second.”

“Mmm, how about instead of a second, we get right back into it?” He tugs at Ulaz’s shoulders, willing him to flip. After a few ticks he gets the message, rolling onto his back with Shiro still hugged against his chest. 

“I’m listening…”

“How about I ride you into a new plane of existence?” Shiro sits up, hands braced on Ulaz’s abs, a delicious shift in weight inside him following the movement. Like this he can angle Ulaz as he wants him, feel the tip of his cock kiss right against his final barrier. “Not about to let you show me up in the bedroom. Not yet at least.”

He blows a stray strand of hair out of his face, gazing down at Ulaz. His face is soft, a smile warmer than fireplaces and hot cocoa on it. Shiro’s hit with a sudden wave of fondness, of fortune, that somehow, in this wide wide universe, he managed to stumble his way here. To a tiny planet light years from everything he’s known, with the man he loves more than anything. To the man who makes his heart feel so full it’s overflowing.

As full as he is, he still wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Shirocest bang piece I'm working on, but I'll be trying to split my other writing time between smaller companion pieces from this universe as well as the mer one. Feel free to suggest some things and I'll see if it triggers any plot bunnies along the way (: So far I'm interested about going deeper into Keith's backstory, as well as a little "what-if" scenario we'll see if I have the guts to go through with.


End file.
